Some military cargo planes are designed so that cargo can be dropped out of them while the plane is airborne. The cargo is secured on pallets and extracted from the plane. As the cargo falls, parachutes deploy to slow the descent. At some point after the cargo impacts land, the parachutes must detach, otherwise the parachutes could drag the cargo or tip the cargo over.
Therefore, mechanical devices are used to release the parachutes from the cargo. A significant problem exists with the current systems because they have an unacceptable success rate, because parachuted drops of cargo end up tipping over upon impact and roll on the ground, which can damage and/or ruin the cargo.
Thus, what is needed is a better apparatus for releasing parachutes from cargo.